Corrupted
by ForeverKinght
Summary: He just killed but he doesn't remember doing it, just a feeling inside of him tells him. He doesn't remember anything about himself but slowly it comes back to him. Now Matthew is torn between his old life and his new one with Gilbert.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Red.

That was all he could see at first. The last thing he could remember is his vision going that color then staying that way for awhile. He couldn't remember what happened during the time he saw red, and he was grateful that he couldn't. His vision came back slowly, at a snail's pace, but he was fine with it because the sight that greeted him was not something you would what to see.

There was a body. Not just any body, a dead body, and with a sinking feeling the boy knew he was the one who done it. Upon looking down at the dead body, the boy could tell the man was tall, about a head taller than himself, and probable Russian, judging by the size of the noise. His once lively violet eyes, now dimmed by death that had taken the life the eyes once held. The man's face was frozen with fear; he didn't know what had hit him until it was too late. There was a white scarf wrapped around the man's neck, it being stained red with blood. The body was cold to the touch, saying that the man had been dead for a while and the spilled blood was drying. And on the Russian man's neck, there were two small holes where the deed had been done.

When the boy looked down at his own hands he found blood, fresh, though it was already starting to dry, but it was not his. The blood belonged to the dead man lying on the ground before him. It took all that the boy had to keep himself from licking the drying blood off his pale hands.

"Doesn't it feel so good to claim the life of another?" A voice asked from the shadows, it had a faint German accent to it.

The boy's head came up and started to search the shadows for where the voice had come from. Little things from when he saw red were coming back to him, mostly they were feelings. He found himself nodding to the question. He enjoyed it. He loved the feeling of sinking his sharp canines into the other's flesh. The feeling of the warm blood flowing from the body and down his throat, it felt like he was drinking silk, it felt so smooth. And the feeling that he was ending one life to keep another one going, if one could call it a life.

His eyes kept searching for the source of the voice, finding a pair of glowing red eyes staring intensely at the boy in the middle of the warehouse. The boy was bathed in moonlight that filtered through a window in the warehouse, while the other had taken to the shadows for the time being. The red eyes continued to stare at the boy, watching as the red from his eyes slowly leave them and reveling soft lilac eyes that seemed to glow a little in the light. He watched as the moonlight danced around on the boy's strawberry blond hair. If the owner of the glowing red eyes didn't know better, he would say the boy looked like an angel. He was one before the red eyes corrupted his pure soul and turned him into a creature of the night.

The red eyes came forward into the moonlight with the boy. The boy saw that the other had white hair, pale skin, paler than his, and burning red eyes. He saw that the owner of the red eyes was albino, and a sniff with his more sensitive nose told him that the albino was just like him. Then the man spoke again, "That, young one, was blood lust. Something you do not wish to be in more than once in your long life.

The lilac eyes blinked a bit, there only being a little red lift in them. "…W-Who are you…?" His shyness from when he was human had carried over to his new life. This brought up a new question in his mind, who was he? The blond still couldn't remember much from before the blood lust, as he was told.

He felt…what word could he call it? The first word that came to mind was that he felt attracted to the red eyed male, but not in the loving kind of way. But in the way that he wanted to be close to the other, wanting to please him, and wanted to receive praises for something he had done right.

"I am so glad you asked." The albino said in a hushed voice, as if he spoke louder he would be found. He walked closer to the young creature of the night. "I'm the Most Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, and you, my young Matthew, before you ask, are now my awesome servant. I have been watching you—"

Matthew…That must be his name. Yes, he remembers now. His name is Matthew Williams. Wait…What did this Gilbert say again? "Y-You've been watching m-me? F-For how long?"

"Yes," Gilbert hissed, eyes flashing and baring his fangs. The boy needed to learn how to hold his tongue. "I have been watching you for a long time. Waiting for you to grow and then I could make my move." He walked towards Matthew some more, the latter not moving from his spot. After seeing how easily the albino got mad, Matthew didn't think it wise to move from where he was standing.

"M-Make your move? Wh-What do you mean b-by that?" Matthew's eyes stayed on Gilbert. If he did anything that Matthew didn't like, then he would bolt. But he didn't think he could out run the albino.

"I had to wait for the right time to turn you, Matthew." A devilish grin stretched across his face. His body was close to Matthew's, their faces only inches apart. "From the first moment I saw you playing at the playground when you were little; I knew I had to make you mine. And now I have."

**A/N: I don't know where this came from other than from my sleep deprived brain. I think this is going to be a two shot, just don't feel like posting it all at once, and it might go longer. Idk, there really isn't a plot. So if you have a thought about something that could happen in here, feel free to tell me. **

**Thank you for reading and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Attention! You might have heard about Fanfiction starting to remove M rated, so to try and prevent this story from being removed I have changed this chapter. Don't blame me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

* * *

><p>Gilbert's grin never left his face, he closing the space between him and his new prize with a kiss. He grabbed onto the other's arms so he couldn't escape. Grinning more, he forced Matthew's mouth open and his tongue slide into the blonde's mouth. It still had the tang of metallic blood. Matthew tried to fight back but slowly was giving up the fight and giving into pleasure, he started to move with the albino. All too soon, the albino stopped. "We need to get going, and change your clothes."<p>

"Why…?" The blond asked. He wanted to know what was going on and why they stopped so soon.

"Cause we need to get out of here before the cops show up and we need to find a place to stay for the day. We can't go out in the sun unless we are covered up really well." The albino walked out from behind a stack of crates, two pairs of clothing in one hand and gas in the other. "Here get dressed." He put Matthew's new clothes out of the blood so they wouldn't get ruined. The blond didn't argue.

The clothing was nothing special, just a pair of jeans, boxers, a white shirt, and a red hoodie with a white maple leaf on it. It was simple but Matthew loved it. Hurrying, Matthew put the clothes on as Gilbert began pouring the gas over everything, the dead body, the crates, and anything else. He wore gloves so he didn't leave finger prints.

"Alright, Mattie, get ready to leave this life and start a new one." Gilbert lit a match and threw it on the gas covered body. It caught very easily. The albino walked over to his young creation, took his hand and walked out of the burning warehouse and out into the fresh, clean snow.

The fire ablaze behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for slow updates, I write when things come to me or when I have time. But I really like how this chapter came out, I hope you do too.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of it.**

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week since the warehouse fire in the downtown area of the small town, and people were still talking about it, rightfully so because nothing that major had ever happened in the history of the town. The police and investigators could not find out whom or what started the fire. The only that was identified from the ruins of the warehouse was the bones that had been discovered. Through the combination of the fire and water, there was nothing to identify the bones with except the dental records.<p>

There had been mixed feelings going around the town when the police released the identity of the victim. The victim was a Russian immigrant named Ivan Braginski. Some were glad to see the Russian gone, others were upset but didn't care much, and the rest were completely destroyed.

The warehouse fire was not the only thing that was the talk of the town. There was also the story of the missing teen. Both the fire and missing teen stories were aired on the news for a few days. Even if the stories were not on the news, people still talked about them. The story was fresh in the minds of the people.

The missing teen's bother, Alfred, had been searching for his younger twin for the past week. Alfred first noticed his brother was gone Friday night but thought nothing of it. He brushed it off as Matthew went to a friend's to play video games. He started to get a little nervous when Matthew hadn't soon up around lunch time Saturday. That was when he told his parents.

They went up to Matthew's room, expecting to see the boy taking a nap or doing something in his room, but it was empty. Everything was in their right place and the room didn't look like it had anyone in it for the past few days. They searched the room looking for a note that Alfred could have over looked in the room. Matthew wouldn't have run off without leaving a note behind or telling someone, he just wasn't that kind of child. But no note was found.

Something was very wrong.

Matthew's father called 911 to report his son was missing, but the police told them that they wouldn't start the invitation until 24 hours after the missing person had been reported missing.

That was when the invitation began. No one thought the warehouse fire and the missing teen had anything to do with each other, until it was noted that both must happened on the same day, Friday. More lines had been drawn that connected the two but it was still very much uncertain if either had anything to do with the other, other than the date was the same and Matthew knew Ivan through school.

~X~

A blond headed teen sat in a comfortable chair with a book in his hands. He had been reading it to keep himself busy as he waited for his housemate to return. He had been gone for a few hours now and the teen was starting to feel lonely. He looked out the windows, into the dark woods, then at the small clock that was on the wall. It read 10 PM. The blond sighed and put his book down, it wasn't very good anyway.

He made his way to a kitchen-like area in the log-cabin. The kitchen had a small wooden table with two chairs, counter tops, some cabinets, and a refrigerator. His stomach made a small noise as he walked over to the refrigerator, upon looking inside he found it was empty. No blood bags or anything. Groaning, the teen closed the door and sat down on the floor with a small pout. He was starving and there was nothing to snack on!

"Mattie, I'm home!" A rough voice, with a hint of German accent in it, called out as the door opened. 'Mattie' jumped off the floor and ran over to the Prussian. He had a big smile of his face as he rushed over to hug and kiss the older on the lips. Ever since he was found in the warehouse a week ago, Matthew had been close to the Prussian.

"Welcome home, Gilbert. Did you bring anything to eat? I'm starving."

Gilbert laughed, "You're always hungry." The slightly taller ruffled Matthew's hair, grinning. Matthew just rolled his eyes and followed Gilbert to the kitchen.

"That's because I'm young, just a week old. I am nowhere near as old as you." With his sensitive nose, the young vampire could smell the blood bags hided under other needed supplies.

Matthew's voice sounded a little upset, so Gilbert saw that he needed to cheer the kid up. He walked over to Matthew, lifted his chin so violet eyes met crimson, and then he placed a light kiss on the other's lips. "Don't worry, Birdie. You're with me, and if I have made it this long so will you." That brighten the blond; he wrapped his arms around the older vampire. Gilbert laughed again, returning the hug. "Now, help me put the groceries away. And we can have dinner."

Matthew grinned and nodded, running off to put away the groceries.

~X~

A very tired blond teen stumbled into his room. It was a mess, his room. Missing person fliers were everywhere, newspaper cut outs were in a stack on his desk, bed unmade-not like it had been made before- and clothing all over the floor. The teen didn't even bother turning on the light as he stumbled to his messy bed. He had been doing everything he could to find his brother. Walking the streets and asking people, but nothing had turned up. It was like Matthew had vanished in a puff of smoke.

Alfred wasn't the only person looking. His parents did when they weren't working; even though their son was missing they still had bills to pay and needed money. Even some of Alfred's and Matthew's friends were helping in the search. What the police couldn't do, and that was not going to get them in trouble, the teens did. They put up signs, posters, paid for news articles, and asked people in the town if they had seen Matthew.

Matthew's twin was beat. He had spent the last week searching non-stop for his younger half. He only slept when his parents told him. A part of Alfred's mind told him to give up, but that was his mind. Alfred was going to follow his heart, which told him Matthew was still out there alive.

Alfred closed his eyes for a second, thinking he was just going to rest them, but he was almost in a deep sleep when he heard his phone go off. Reaching into his pocket Alfred pulled out his iPhone and hit the answer button.

"Y-Yeah?" Alfred answered with a yawn.

"Did I wake you?" A crisp British voice sounded over the line. "You need your sleep, you git. I'll call back—"

"No, wait, Arthur. I can spear a minute or two of sleep to talk with you. What ya need?"

Arthur sighed. _He really pushes himself too far._ "I just wanted to check up on you. Don't want you dying on us from lack of sleep or something." Alfred could almost feel the eye roll at the end of the sentence. He chuckled.

"Aw, you really do have a heart~" Alfred teased. Again, he could almost see Arthur blushing at the other end.

"Y-You bleeding twat! I do have a heart! But it seems like don't deserve any of its compassion."

"Compassion? Is that what you call cursing at me and calling me a git and a twat?" He laughed again, knowing he had more than ruffled Arthur's feathers. Soon the line went silent for a minute, both gathering their thoughts.

"Thanks, Arthur. Y'know for being there. I don't know if I could do all of this alone. The others help but…You help more. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Alfred. We'll find him, don't worry. Now you need to sleep. Good night." With that Arthur hung up. Alfred closed the screen on his phone and let it drop on his chest as he stared up at the ceiling. Arthur did just want he needed; someone to talk to.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and have a nice day.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Alfred sat at his desk at school, tapping his pencil impatiently. It was now Monday, the start of the second week his twin was missing and he was being forced to go to school. He didn't want to be there, he wanted to be out looking for his brother! The teen wasn't even listening to what the teacher was saying. What class was it anyway? He looked around the room, searching for someone who he could get the notes from. He spotted Arthur taking down notes. The Brit always took the best notes.<p>

All leads had died off, almost everyone- even the homeless people- had been asked, and there was still no sign of Matthew. This upset Alfred greatly. He had gone on a blind rant when someone said that they should stop looking. He told everyone, even the police, that they were idiots and couldn't do jack shit right. With all the anger out of him, Alfred ran up to his room to cry. He wasn't about to cry in front of others. The out-burst from the eldest twin left the room in a stunned silence. Alfred didn't come back down so the group disbanded and went home, not knowing what to do next.

The search for Matthew was still going on, but it was getting colder each passing day. Alfred wanted to warm it back up but he was stuck at school. He was brought back to the present time by someone shaking him. Blue eyes met green.

"Class is over."

"Oh, right. See ya at lunch." Alfred started to back his things and headed for his next class. He did not see the worried look in his friend's eyes.

Arthur watched Alfred walked from the classroom, not able to relate to what Alfred was feeling. He wouldn't care if his brother went missing. They were not a very tight family to begin with, and in his family his older brothers would disappear for a few days then turn back up passed out in their beds.

The British teen shook his head and started to leave for his next class as well. He went over everything in his head again. Something wasn't right. The information didn't add up. If Matthew had been killed, then shouldn't the k-9 units have found the body? There was no ransom left, or anyone calling about one. Matthew wouldn't have run away or killed himself; those usually leave behind a note. So what did happen to Matthew Jones?

~X~

Somewhere out in the woods, Matthew Williams sat in his log-cabin. He was next to a window that had been opened to let in some fresh air. He pushed up his sun-glasses, the motion felt familiar. "Gil, why can't I leave?"

"What do you mean?" Gilbert was sitting across from Matthew, typing away at his laptop. Even though he was a vampire- much older than the United States—he still believed in making his own money, so he held a simple job that would pay for their supplies, other than the blood they needed. "You can go outside, but don't stay in the sunlight for long."

The blond sighed, rolling his eyes. "That's not what I mean. I want to get out of this forest. I want to be with you on one of your trips into town. I'm tried, and frankly bored, of being stuck in here." Matthew pleaded. He really wanted to get out, to end his cabin fever.

Gilbert stopped his typing to listen to Matthew explain his feelings. He wanted nothing more than to keep Matthew happy, even giving the teen a new last name to help him start over. When the younger was done, he spoke, "Matthew…It is very dangerous for you to leave right now. I hate having to keep you here, but until it is safe you must stay here." The vampire's heart nearly broke in two at the hurt look Matthew was giving him. "But, things seem to be…calming down. One more week, Birdie, then I'll take you out, ja?"

That brightened the blond vampire up. He jumped out of his chair, and ran over to hug and kiss Gilbert, who had just enough time to move his laptop out of the way. "Merci belaucoup, Gilbert, merci!" Gilbert returned the hug, holding his small blond in his lap. He did feel a little guilty for somewhat lying to the teen, but Gilbert really wanted him for his own.

It would have been hard if Gilbert had gotten Matthew the way humans did. He would have gotten involved with Matthew's family, and after that it would have been hard for him to disappear with their son. The vampire way was much easier, but it seems the humans were determined to find his Matthew.

It would have been wrong to keep Matthew here for a long amount of time. Two weeks was a very long time for humans, but just a blink of an eye to a vampire. So it should be safe to let Matthew out for a little while. Gilbert had been keeping an eye on the news and the movements of the humans. It seemed like the grown humans were calling a stop to the search, but this boy, Alfred Jones, seemed determined not to give up.

But Gilbert could relate to what this human was feeling. Many years ago, his brother had disappeared. He had searched the world over to find him, only to find him dead. His brother had been killed by a group of Russian vampire hunters. That was why he enjoyed watching Matthew kill that Russian the first night he had been turned.

Gilbert knew what this Alfred Jones was feeling, but the human would get over it. He would move on. Vampires have enduring bonds with others they care very much for, such as family members or clan members. Their bonds are much stronger than human's, so if a vampire could move on then this human could as well.

Matthew sighed slightly. "If I can't go into town yet, can we at least go hunting? I saw a lot of deer out today." He looked up at Gilbert was big round eyes and a slight pout. He looked very cute, and who could say no to a face like that. He smiled and nodded.

"We'll go tonight when it will be easier for us to hunt." Matthew smiled at Gilbert, it warmed his un-beating heart. "If we are to do that, we must rest right now." The blond nodded. He got off of Gilbert and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the bedroom. The room had no windows, so it was pitch black with the door closed and no candles in it.

"Come on slow-poke. The sooner we fall asleep the sooner night will come."

Gilbert laughed but followed. "With this much energy, I don't think you'll be able to sleep."

"I will! When I curl up next to you, I'll be able to fall asleep, promise."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." They went to the bedroom, closing the door behind them. They didn't need the light to see what they were doing. Matthew striped down to his boxers, Gilbert did so as well. The two lovers climbed into the bed. The blond laid his head on the elder's pale chest.

"Bonjour, Gilbert."

"Gute morgen, Vögelchen."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know a lot of you think "Bonjour" is "Hello" but it can also mean "Good morning", which is what it is doing in what Matthew says.<strong>

**Gute morgen - German for Good morning.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: It will be a little bit longer. **

**I know I have not been very active with this story, but I am not leaving it, just hit a bit of a writers block and am trying to work around it. I will update this as fast as I can. I am in summer vacation so I should be able to get around to this story. Sorry for the wait.**


End file.
